


Appreciated

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intergluteal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by a lovely anon: some Klaine intergluteal sex with a dash of dirty talk thrown in. Part of the Porn Off 2014 I had with missbeizy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Porn Off 2014 I had with missbeizy. No beta so beware :D

“Hey!” Blaine smiles up from where he’s buried in homework at Kurt’s table.

“Mm, hi yourself,” Kurt murmurs, bending low to kiss him softly, then once behind his ear.

“What’s gotten into you?” Blaine asks. Kurt’s fingers have traveled over the slope of his shoulders.

“You seem awfully tense.” Kurt starts to knead the muscles. There’s a playful lilt to his voice.

“I’ve got an exam this week,” Blaine explains, groaning as Kurt applies more pressure. He’s quiet for the next few minutes, letting Kurt’s hands work magic that leaves him looser and warmer than before.

“I’ll start dinner,” Kurt whispers in his ear, giving it a nibbling kiss before he turns away toward the kitchen. Blaine looks back over his shoulder and watches him swish away. Kurt’s definitely up to something. He’s wearing his grey pants, the ones that are so tight it takes him a good 10 minutes to get into them and that Blaine has considered asking Kurt not to go out in public in.

“None of that,” Kurt sings without turning around, knowing Blaine’s watching him. “You study. If you’re a good boy and get your work done, I’ll give you some desert.”

Blaine’s stomach growls and his dick gives a little twitch. He wonders ruefully which he’d rather have, leftovers from Kurt’s sinful key lime pie, or something sexier — which seems to be on the offer. He thinks it is, but you never know with Kurt.

Blaine stands about half an hour later, stretching his back and arms. Whatever Kurt’s been working at smells amazing. “I’m done, I’m done, what’s my prize?”

Kurt laughs. “Slow down,” he turns from where he’s draining linguini noodles in the colander. He hardly moves but manages to fit his body tight and close to Blaine’s. He skims his lips up Blaine’s neck and lets his fingers travel over and down, barely touching his ass. Blaine tries to swoop in for a kiss, but Kurt just pulls back with a breathy laugh and averted eyes.

“I made you this dinner, you wouldn’t want it to get cold would you?”

“No,” Blaine says faintly, swallowing the fluttering in his stomach, “of course not.”

Kurt twinkles at him, biting his lip before turning away to get the salad from the fridge.

“How do you even move in those?” Blaine watches him bend over to reach the bowl.

“Where there’s a will, and all that.” Kurt says with a gesture.

Blaine bites back his next question, which is why on earth Kurt seems to be speaking to him only in cliches. Kurt’s in full on teasing mode. Kurt this playful and open and confidently sexy is a kind of rarity. It’s not a hardship to let himself get swept along for the ride and bask in Kurt’s affections.

Dinner hums with rising anticipation. Kurt plays footsie with Blaine during dinner; as the meal progresses it becomes a more and more aggressive. By the time they’re done and Blaine’s folding his napkin, Kurt’s socked toes are rubbing deep between Blaine’s legs, teasing his dick and testing his fortitude.

“Dessert?” Kurt asks innocently. His cheeks are red and his lips are shining where he’s been playing with them, licking and biting. Throughout the meal Blaine’s watched them, watched as Kurt managed to intersperse normal meal conversation with compliments that had eventually devolved into the sort of innuendo Kurt would generally not use outside the bedroom. “There’s some pie left if you like?”

Manners force Blaine to hold himself back. “I’m alright, but you go ahead if you want.”

“Oh no,” Kurt lifts a shoulder with a small smile, “I was thinking of something much tastier—” Blaine gasps when Kurt suddenly presses the the balls of his toes against his incredibly hard dick, “that I’ve been wanting all day.”

“Kurt—” Blaine whines a little, and giving up on decorum or pretence completely, grabs Kurt’s foot. He holds it in place and sort of, kind of grinds himself against it a little, if only to demonstrate the state of desperation he’s reached. “What has gotten into you?” he asks yet again, then shivers as Kurt slides his foot away.

“Do you want to keep asking,” Kurt comes around the table slowly, “or just come along for the ride?” He leans in, and Blaine opens his mouth to accept a kiss that shocks him with it’s intent. There’s no gentle start, no slow increase of heat; it’s Kurt kissing him as dirty as he ever has, commanding and holding Blaine steady by the back of his head. When Blaine comes to, pulling away from it, Kurt’s on his lap, squirming and shivering his sweet ass against Blaine in an almost there but not close enough tease.

“Kurt, you’re killing me,” Blaine groans, dropping his forehead to Kurt’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” Kurt bites Blaine’s neck — and not gently either — and says, “One could say the same of you.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine’s hands are on Kurt’s ass now, trying to knead each full cheek through the unforgiving taut fabric. He presses himself up a little for more contact.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you dress this morning,” Kurt kisses and nips and licks Blaine’s lips between words. “You’re wearing  _that_  pair.”

“The underwear? My  _underwear_  has gotten you into this state?” Blaine asks.

“No I think it just kick started it. I had a slow day, lots of time to think.” Kurt slinks off of his lap and then tugs Blaine up, leading him toward the bedroom. He flicks the curtain shut and backs up toward the bed. “Take off your clothes,” he says, a casual, thrilling command.

“What about you?” Blaine hops out of his pants. They’re pretty tight as well. He’d feel foolish, flopping about like a flamingo, but he and Kurt have gotten pretty used to extricating themselves from complicated clothing in a rush. It’s like their own personal form of striptease.

“I’ll get there. First I want to…appreciate,” Kurt murmurs.

“Okay, alright,” Blaine, finally clothing free, starts to climb onto the bed.

“No, just—” Kurt pauses, looking uncertain for the first time. “Would you be okay with, um, something new?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “Of course. Is this like, a new thing you’ve come across?”

“No,” Kurt’s unbuttoning his shirt now, finally. “It’s kind of something I’ve wanted for ages.”

“Okay,” Blaine says, wondering what they haven’t done yet. Other than things he’s sure they’re not ready for like spanking or toys or something. “Wha—”

“Just,” Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s shoulder — it’s warm and a little damp — and squeezes. “Will you turn around?”

Blaine does, but before he can crawl onto his hands and knees like he supposes Kurt wants, Kurt stops him. Instead he braces his hands against the mattress and with gentle guiding nudges from Kurt, spreads his legs and bends over a bit. Almost like he’s presenting himself for show.

“God,” Kurt whispers, reverent, “look at you. So gorgeous,” one hand is running up the inside of Blaine’s thigh; he fights back the instinct to squirm away from the almost there tickle and focuses instead on the deep quiver of anticipation that touch alights. Kurt’s hand cups his balls lightly, rolling them a little. Against his spine, Blaine feels the hot wet of Kurt’s mouth sucking kisses.

“Kurt that—” he stops to clear his throat, “f-feels—”

“Shh,” Kurt doesn’t stop kissing him, or fondling him, only now his thumb is running back up and over Blaine’s asshole, very lightly. One part of Blaine is quivering into a shaking mess of arousal while what remaining higher functioning is trying to guess what Kurt wants. Fucking? They’ve done that before. Rimming? Maybe but that’s the sort of thing he’s sure Kurt would want more preparation for the first time. He too, actually.

Kurt moves away and in Blaine’s periphery he can see him grabbing the lube. No condom though.

“Blaine, have I told you just how much I love your ass?” Kurt asks. Blaine laughs.

“Uh, yeah, all the time.”

“It’s just…” Kurt palms each round curve and squeezes. “So full. So…fuckable.”

“Oh—” Blaine closes his eyes. Kurt’s fingers are teasing his hole again, marking a path from perineum to sacrum in a maddening arc.

“And this,” Kurt’s thumb, wet and lubed, catches the rim of his asshole. “I could look at you all day. Think about this,” he slips the tip in and Blaine’s so turned on his body is ready for it, drawing it in more quickly than it normally would. “I love this…” Kurt continues, in a near whisper, taking two fingers from his other hand and massaging them up against Blaine’s perineum. Blaine cries out.

“Kurt!”

“So sensitive,” Kurt’s voice quavers. “Oh god look at you,” Blaine’s grinding back onto Kurt’s thumb, which he has in past the knuckle. “You want it so bad don’t you?”

“Kurt, I’ll take anything, please, but you’re killing me with the teasing,” Blaine manages.  He wonders how it is that Kurt’s managed to wind him this tight and desperate with so few touches.

“You love it,” Kurt says with more confidence. Suddenly something wet and hard, bigger than a finger, slides up his crack, catching the rim but not breaching his hole.

“You gonna fuck me?” Blaine says faintly. He’s not hardly even prepped. Is that what Kurt wants?  _Oh god_ , that will probably take some getting used to. But if Kurt wants— “Relax Blaine,” Kurt massages his ass cheeks, “it’s not that.” He pushes Blaine’s asscheeks together, around the slide of his dick, slowly teasing and teasing, catching and thrilling Blaine’s so sensitive, sparking rim. Kurt lets go of one cheek long enough to take himself in hand, grunting as he uses the head of his cock to rub tight little circles just behind Blaine’s balls. He cries out again.

It’s quicker after that. Kurt doesn’t touch Blaine’s dick, just squeezes and presses and fucks up in the groove he’s formed to channel his cock.

“Kurt can I-?” Blaine reaches for his own dick.

“None of that,” Kurt pushes Blaine’s hand away. “Hands flat on the bed,” Blaine can’t help but comply instantly. It’s incredibly arousing, being bossed around by Kurt in bed. “You’re gonna let me use you. Let me use that pretty, fuckable little body,” Kurt whines and humps harder against Blaine.

“Yes,” Blaine barely manages. His stomach muscles are tight with the effort of holding himself still, up on his toes to present the best angle for Kurt. Tight with the effort of not touching himself, tight because he can barely breathe he’s so turned on. Kurt’s never quiet in bed, not really, but he’s very rarely voluble like this, much less so…dirty.

Now Kurt’s hands are wrapped around his hips; they’re so big and he’s so small, they span from Blaine’s hipbones to his ass where Kurt’s holding his cheeks closed with pressed in thumbs. It hurts, Kurt’s holding him much too tight, and it feels so fucking good; Blaine’s moaning shamelessly, loud and crying out and encouraging it.

“You want me to use you.” Kurt grunts.

“Yes,  _oh_  god, fuck me,  _Kurt_.” Blaine squinches his eyes closed.

“I can feel your asshole, it’s aching for me, for me to fuck into it,” Kurt says.

“Yes, yes,” Blaine bites down on the bedspread to stop himself from begging for it.

“But I won’t,” Kurt whispers and Blaine whimpers. Heat is rising between them, he’s damp with sweat and shaking from the effort of holding himself like this.

“Use me,  _use me_ ,” Blaine chants beginning to shake in earnest.

“Fuck, fuck—” Kurt hisses, grasping Blaine so hard he actually lifts Blaine off his toes for the last two thrusts before Blaine feels the telltale throb of Kurt’s cock and the wet heat of his come being slicked into his crack and over his hole and dripping down onto the floor. He sets Blaine down and then has to catch him around the waist when his trembling legs give out a little.

“Here,” Kurt’s still gasping for breath when he pushes Blaine back up onto the bed, clumsy hands rough. “Sorry- I didn’t —”

“Shut up Kurt,” Blaine catches Kurt behind his neck and pulls him down for a sloppy, desperate kiss. He’s so hard he feels the throbbing of his dick all through his body; he’s seconds from going off. “Shut up and blow me or jerk me or stare at my dick until it combusts but  _fuck_ , god, do something.”

“Stare at your—” Kurt starts before dissolving into helpless giggles. Blaine groans out a laugh and rolls onto Kurt, rubbing himself shamelessly against whatever part of him happens to be touching his dick. Kurt’s still laughing, and he is too, when Kurt’s hand sneaks around and pulls him closer by one sore asscheek and holds him there grinding his thigh between Blaine’s legs, smooth and wet and easy until all Blaine sees is white, white, white.

“So that’s the thing?” Blaine gasps when he’s coming down.

“What?” Kurt turns to him, eyes slate and sleepy.

“The new thing? When you said that I thought you means…other stuff.”

“Oh, hmm,” Kurt’s eyes blink slow and steady, It’s adorable. “I don’t know, it seemed weird.”

“Really?” Blaine thinks, on the scale of sex acts he could come up with, that this is one of the tamest he could imagine.

“Hey, let me hump your ass wildly while you lay there and take it?” Kurt’s lucid enough to fit a smidge of sarcasm in.

“Well when you say it like  _that_ ,” Blaine says. He gathers enough energy to wipe them up perfunctorily. He rolls into Kurt and hums until Kurt obligingly puts his arms around him. Kurt makes some sort of sleepy noise that might be acknowledgement or agreement. “Regardless,” he yawns against Kurt’s chest. “any time you want to hump me wildly, rest assured I’ll be on board. No extra flirting needed.”

Kurt laughs and tightens his arms.

“Well, but appreciated.” Blaine looks up, and kisses Kurt’s chin. Kurt’s almost asleep. “Always.”


End file.
